Summers Last Day
by ventus4ever
Summary: What comes of having an end of summer party? Confusion and craziness!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Wait, What?

Namine POV

Namine was sitting on the beach sketching the sunset.

Wait sunset?, she thought, I'm gonna be late!

Every year since they were nine, her friends Sora and Roxas, always had a movie nite on the day before the last day of summer. They would have it on the last day but, everyone always slept over. It was always the same people. Sora, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Kairi, Yuffie, Riku and herself.

She quickly gathered her supplies, and started walking home. She dreaded seeing her twin, Kairi, because she knew that Kai would first yell at her for being late and then start the torture of a "Kairi Makeover" as her sister liked to call them. Namine shuddered at the thought. She was excited for later though. She would get to see her boyfriend, Roxas. He had finally asked her out earlier that year. She remembered his face when she said yes.

Flashback

"Hey Namine, can I talk to you?", Roxas had said while they were heading to Biology.

" Sure, what's up?"

" Um, I was wondering, if maybe you would like, I dunnno, hang out after school?"

" Sure what do you wanna do?" His face lit up.

" You wanna get some sea salt ice cream and hang out on the clock tower?"

"That'd be great! So I guess I will see you later then?"

"Yup, it's a date!" Then he quickly ran off.

She remembered thinking how happy she was and running off to find Kai, Xion, and Yuffie.

End Flashback

Silly, silly Roxas.

Suddenly a pink and red blur came out of nowhere and tackled her.

"Excuse me, miss artist girl, do you know how late you are? Xion and I have been waiting for you so we could all get dressed and head to the party!"

"I know Kai, I'm sorry! I was drawing the prettiest picture of the sunset and realized the time."

"Now because of this you get an extra-special makeover!"

Kairi POV

Ok so we want a natural look. Hmmmmm. Aha! A light pink blush and lip gloss. White eyeshadow and black mascara to highlight her brilliant blue eyes. Now what for her to wear? A light blue sundress that looked white and blue ballet flats. Now accessories. Perfect! Her silver necklace that looked like a really intricate key and a charm bracelet with heart charms

"You look so pretty Nam!", Xion said.

" My work is amazing. I'm allowing you to do your own hair. Feel extremely grateful!"

" Kairi! Thank you so much! I feel so pretty! You are officially the best twin ever!"

" Now I need to work on you Xion."

" O-Ok.."

" Are my makeovers really that bad? Wow, I feel loved."

Mwahahha, I shall guilt them!

" Not at all Kai, You just get, ummm, enthusiastic, extremely enthusiastic." , Namine told her sister.

" Yeah Kairi!"

Hhmph. It didn't work. Oh well.

" C'mon Xion, let's get to work!"

Hmmm. Now for Xion a more edgy look. She needed to impress Axel. She has liked him forever. I have to give her tips later. He obviously likes her too. Ok so silver and black eyeshadow, red lip gloss, a whiteish silver mascara and the tiniest bit of blush would do for her make-up. Now we straighten her hair. Her hair is so pretty. So shiny and such a pretty color. Ok, for her outfit. Ripped black skinny jeans, a cute lace top with a black tank underneath. Some converse and a gray hoodie and we're done.

" Look, Xion."

" Oh my gosh Kai! I love love love my outfit! Aaaaaah!", she shrieked.

" Wow Kai, your work is amazing once again!"

" Please, please stop!"

" And oh so modest!" They burst out laughing.

" So you ready yet Kai?"

" Yeah, I got ready before you came."

She was wearing her pink zipper dress. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing natural make-up.

" Is that the necklace SORA gave you?", Xion asked emphasis on the Sora.

" Yeah it is."

Sora and I had been going out for two years. He had given me the necklace on our two year anniversary a couple days ago.. I was so excited when Nami started dating his twin Roxas. It was kinda weird with twins dating twins, but they got used to it.

" Ok girls, c'mon, we got us a party to go to!"

"Wooooooooo!", they screamed as they got in the car and drove away.

General POV

" Hey Sora, what movies did you get?", Roxas asked his brother, hoping it wasn't like Space Chimps or some kid movie like that.

" Ummm, The Haunting in Connecticut and Daybreakers. Why?"

" Wow Sora, you managed to get normal movies this year!"

" Thanks Riku, for that oh so wonderful sarcasm."

" You're welcome, it's available anytime!"

" Hey it's me, got it memorized?"

" Hey Axel, come in." Roxas mentally rolled his eyes at his friends 'catchphrase'.

" Soooo Roxas, where's your girlfriend?"

" She's not here yet.", he said, turning so Axel couldn't see the blush that spread onto his face.

" Haha, so fun to mess with."

" Not funny Axel!"

They suddenly heard screaming outside.

" Sounds like the girls are here.", Sora said excitedly. They all started laughing. They were still laughing when the girls walked in.

" Watcha laughing about, huh?' Kairi said while giving them a weird look.

" Just how obvious it was that it was you guys.", said Sora.

" Woah, you guys look awesome!", said Roxas.

" Quit staring at my sister Roxas!", Kairi said teasingly.

" Kai, Could possibly just shut up sometimes?", Namine hissed at her.

" Never Nami! It's my job as your sister to annoy you and your friends!"

" Kai-", she started saying when Sora cut her off.

" Scary movie time guys?"

" Sure but we gotta wait for Yuffie."

" What d'you mean wait for me, I've been here the whole time." Her voice suddenly came out of nowhere as she popped up behind them.

" Holy crap, Yuffie!", shouted Roxas.

" C'mon, let's watch the movies!"

So the settled down to watch the movies.

Namine POV

Oh my gosh this movie was so scary. I reached out to grab whatever or whoever was closest to me. I buried my face into their arm. This arm was extremely muscular so it wasn't Sora or Roxas. Who was it?

" Well hello there Nami.", she heard Riku's voice say.

Crap. Roxas was always jealous of Riku. Good job Nami, grab the person your boyfriend hates.

" It's okay. I'll keep you safe." She was surprised to hear the seriousness in his voice.

" Excuse me, but I'll do that.", she heard a cold voice say.

Oh no, she thought, Roxas is having a jealous fit.

" Hey Kai, come show me where the bathroom is!", she said suddenly.

" Okay?" She could hear the question in her sisters voice.

" Ugh!", she said once out of the room, " He's getting jealous again!"

" I thought it was kinda cute!", Kairi said.

" Well it is and it isn't. It gets annoying sometimes."

" Well lets go survive the rest of the movie. Everything will be fine!"

So they survived the rest of the movie. Then Kairi said the worst thing possible.

" Let's play Truth Or Dare!"

Wait, What?


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

_Authors Note_

_Would you care if i made this a RoxasxNamine story instead of RikuxNamine?_

_(this wil be deleted once decision is made)  
_


End file.
